


Lie down, let me spin you around

by janesgravity (janescott)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janesgravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm. Porn. Like. Just. Porn. Niall/Zayn Alpha/omega porn because this happened: http://harrytwerksonlouis.tumblr.com/post/48387718066/ziall-is-grinding-and-thrusting-i-wanna-jump-off-a</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie down, let me spin you around

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me. 
> 
> Beta'd by magenta :-)

Niall knows the exact moment Zayn goes into heat.

 

They’re on stage, it’s the end of the show, and he’s just behind Zayn. He catches the scent when Zayn turns his head slightly and that’s enough for Niall’s cock to thicken and his knot to suddenly jump and pulse in his now too-tight jeans.

 

He pats Zayn awkwardly on the hip, and manages to catch Liam’s eye, tilting his head at Zayn and raising his eyebrows. 

 

Liam frowns but then he must catch the scent too, because his nostrils flare, and Niall loves Liam like a brother but he places a hand on the back of Zayn’s neck anyway, not really caring that he’s doing it in front of thousands of people, Zayn’s burning up.

 

Zayn leans back a little, curving his neck down slightly and fuck Niall’s gone, so gone for Zayn that he’ll do anything right now.

 

They make their bows, Louis says something funny and charming to make the crowd laugh, and then thank god, they’re backstage, and Liam is hustling them to the dressing room, explaining something to Paul who glances at Niall and Zayn but just nods, his face impassive.

 

Zayn stumbles beside Niall, and moans, his face sheened with sweat and Niall can _smell_ the slick already and _fuck_.

 

Zayn turns and curls into Niall when they collapse on the two-seater in the corner of the venue’s dressing room, pushing his hand under Niall’s tank and kind of whining and oh, fuck.

 

Liam watches them for a moment, chewing his bottom lip.

 

“You need to get back to the bus so you can uh - “ Liam stops and blushes and it would be funny if it weren’t for Zayn’s scent getting thicker and headier and now Liam and Harry are both licking their lips and Niall loves them like brothers he does, but Zayn’s _his_

 

Louis steps between them and runs his hand up and down Harry’s bare arm. 

 

“C’mon Haz. You and me, we’ll go and sign some names, tell ‘em Zayn doesn’t feel well ...”

 

Harry drags his gaze back to Louis, who’s now right inside his space, shamelessly pushing against him, pressing his lips to Harry’s neck.

 

“Come on, babe, we’ll take one for Zayn and then you can fuck me on the bus after ....”

 

Harry grins at that, and it’s somehow bright and open and feral at the same time, but he slots his fingers together with Louis’ and they go to sign for the fans for as long as they can before the bus has to leave for the next town, the next show ...

 

Liam groans and rubs his hand over his face, taking a deep breath and letting it out slow.

 

“Okay, let’s get you two to the bus and then I’ll go with Harry and Louis, make sure they don’t get into any trouble.”

 

Niall nods and nudges gently at Zayn, who’s still pressed so close to his side that Niall’s nearly dizzy from the scent of his heat.

 

“Come on, babe, to the bus. I can take care of you on the bus, gonna knot you so good, Zayn, fuck ...” Niall barely knows what he’s saying, but Zayn’s moving, his dark eyes nearly black and his mouth bitten red and Niall isn’t sure he’s going to make it past the door of this room, but they’re on a tight schedule heat or no, and if they can get Zayn to the bus, he can knot him and take his time, make it as good for Zayn as he can.

 

Paul’s cleared the way, and the bus is nice and close to the back doors, between the venue and the cluster of fans waiting outside.

 

Niall nudges Zayn gently until he clambers up the steps, his heat making him clumsy.

 

Niall turns and puts his hand on Liam’s arm. “Thanks, Liam. Appreciate it.”

 

Liam nods, and offers a small smile.

 

“I hope Danielle doesn’t mind if I call her in the middle of the night, I’m gonna need a little something myself, jesus, Niall ...”

 

Liam’s gaze drifts to the bus before he shakes his head.

 

“Go get your boy, Niall. See you later maybe.”

 

Liam slaps him on the shoulder and Niall hears the noise from the crowd rise briefly as he rounds the corner of the bus, joining Harry and Louis.

 

Niall turns and heads up the stairs of the bus, nodding at the driver who smiles back before settling back into his seat with his kindle, the glow lighting his face.

 

The smell of Zayn’s heat is heavy in the recycled air of the bus, making Niall press a hand down over his cock, hard and pressed against his jeans and his knot is _aching_. He makes his way to Zayn’s bunk right in the back of the bus, vaguely aware of the driver closing the dividing door, giving them at least the illusion of privacy.

 

The aisle of the bus has never felt so long, but Niall gets to Zayn’s bunk eventually and what he sees there drives him to his knees.

 

Zayn’s naked on his back, his clothes a messy pile on the floor, and that’s so out of character for Zayn that Niall knows he’s much closer to the edge than any of them had realised.

 

His legs are spread wide, one foot braced on the side of the bus and he’s got two fingers deep inside himself, slick dripping everywhere as he grinds down on them, moaning and pulling at his hair with his other hand, making it stand up on end.

 

His cock is hard, leaking pre-come over his stomach, and Niall _needs_ , he thinks maybe he’ll die if he doesn’t get his knot into Zayn in the next five minutes.

 

Zayn turns his head and meets Niall’s gaze, but he doesn’t stop fucking himself with his fingers and his slick is going _everywhere_.

 

“Niall ... need you ...... “

 

And they’ve talked about this, about what would happen if one of Zayn’s heats overwhelmed the synthetic hormones he takes to regulate them, and it’s made for some lovely dirty talk whispered late at night in tangled sheets, but neither of them thought it would be this - Zayn suddenly going into a powerful heat on stage, taking Niall’s knot for the first time on the bus .... 

 

Zayn reaches out with his free hand, touching Niall’s bare arm. “Niall please ...”

 

Niall stumbles to his feet, stripping off his tank, shoving out of his shoes and peeling his jeans and pants off until his clothes are in a matching messy pile with Zayn’s.

 

Zayn’s eyes drift to Niall’s cock, jutting out hard and red against the pale skin of his stomach, his knot pulsing and dark. Zayn traces his fingers down the length of Niall’s cock, licking his lips.

 

“Need it Niall, need your knot ... need you to fuck me ...” 

 

The bunk is too small for this, really, but Niall clambers up between Zayn’s spread legs, drawing his fingers gently out of his hole, red and leaking and _fuck_.

 

Niall draws Zayn’s fingers close, inhaling the heady scent of his heat before running his tongue along the digit, licking and sucking at the dripping slick, vaguely aware of Zayn moaning at the sight.

 

“Niall please ...”

 

Zayn’s voice is rough, breaking around the edges and Niall stretches out as best he can on the narrow bunk, covering Zayn’s body with his own, feeling Zayn’s cock grinding against his hip.

 

“Gonna c-come, Niall, I can’t, I need, I - “

 

Niall kisses him then, hard and long, pushing Zayn’s taste back into his mouth before claiming his neck, biting his collarbones and whispering “It’s okay, babe, come on, it’s okay ...” sucking the peak of one of Zayn’s nipples into his mouth as he feels the spreading wetness of Zayn’s first orgasm.

 

Niall groans, and reaches down between them, grabbing his own hard cock, lining up with Zayn’s slick, open hole before pushing in and jesus fuck -

 

“Yeah, _yeah_ Niall, yeah, that’s it I need it need you love you fuck ...”

 

Zayn’s words devolve into babble as Niall fucks into him harder, and harder, pressing his hands down on Zayn’s hips, pinning him to the bunk and riding out his own first orgasm, hitting too hard and too fast but Niall doesn’t care because Zayn’s coming again, one hand wrapped tight around his cock, spilling everywhere -

 

“Fuck, Zayn you’re so hot like this fuck should see yourself gonna fuck you in front of a mirror so you can _see_ ” Niall’s words dry up in his throat as he hardens inside Zayn again and this time his knot catches up and releases, tying them together and it’s so fucking perfect Niall thinks he could die like this right now and be happy.

 

He rests his forehead against Zayn’s as his heart rate slows down, feeling Zayn’s breathing even out at the same time.

 

Zayn runs his hand down Niall’s back and murmurs something soft.

 

“Love you, NIall, so fucking full, need you ...”

 

Niall kisses him then, softer than before, swallowing and taking all of Zayn’s words, rocking into him as his knot pushes further into Zayn’s hole, locking them together.

 

“Love you Zayn, so fucking good for me, so wet, take my knot so easy, babe ... gonna take really good care of you ...”

 

Zayn reaches out a languid hand and pulls the curtain across the bunk, cocooning them in the dark as the bus door sighs open with the sudden and loud sound of the other three piling in.

 

Niall waits for his eyes to adjust, pressing small kisses over Zayn’s face and neck, groaning softly as he feels his cock thicken again, Zayn’s slick making the slide even easier.

 

“Like you were made for me, god ...”

 

Zayn moans softly in the back of his throat, his fingers gripping tight to Niall’s back, pulling him in impossibly close, burying his head in Niall’s neck as Niall fucks into him again harder, and harder, his knot pushing in and stretching Zayn until all he can do is moan Niall’s name as the bus pulls out of the carpark and into the night.


End file.
